


Back from Truth

by Darleeng



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edward and Envy are going to have a way slower pace, Edward/Envy, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Freeform, Greed/Ling, Greedling - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Winry doesn’t marry Edward, im not joking it’s a really slow burn, well Ling’s and Greeds ship will go faster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darleeng/pseuds/Darleeng
Summary: Two years after the battle with Father and with the Homunculi dead one day Edward Elric runs into the four out of the seven Homunculi and apparently they escaped Truth and they were able to come back to Earth once again. But what happens when Truth is trying to take the homunculi back? Will Edward help them from being sent  back to Truth?





	1. Back from Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and I finally decided to write it :/ Hope you enjoy it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been two years since Father was defeated and the Homunculi dead. But one day Edward Elric runs into four out of the seven Homunculi and apparently they have escaped Truth. But what happens what Truth is trying to take he Homunculi back? Will  
Edward help them or would he make them fend for themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea for a while and I finally decided to write about it. Hope you enjoy!

Back from Truth  
-back story-

It’s been 2 years since Edward has got his right arm and Alphonse’s body back. Edward was ‘retired’ from the military since he couldn’t do alchemy anymore, now he goes on trips to other country’s sometimes to do some studying about that country’s history. But most of the time he stays at the Rockbells house in Resembool with Pinako and Winry.

Alphonse on the other hand has been in Xing for at least a year in a half now. He’s been studying and practicing Alkahestry and has been dating Mei for at least 5 months.

Roy Mustang has became the Fuher and has married Riza Hawkeye which is now Riza Mustang.

-present day-

Edward was sitting on the porch in front of the Rockbells house. He’s been really bored lately since he can’t do alchemy and he has no goals, which was weird because Edward was so used to be up and about all the time but now he’s been doing nothing.. just chilling.

He proposed to Winry and she said “only if you settle down in Resembool with me because I don’t want you leaving all the time and leaving me behind.” Edward couldn’t agree with that because he wanted to travel and she didn’t. So he told her “it wont work out..” and so they never got married.

He regrets it because now he doesn’t even travel that much anymore and he has nothing to do.  
So now he is bored with no goals and single. People would think ‘oh but you’re so young to be married at and early age you’re only 19’ but Edward had really wanted to marry Winry but now he’s not married to her and he’s to prideful to go crawling back to her on his knees to propose again.

Out in the distance Edward sees a flash of red light, He thought it could’ve been lighting but the sky was clear as day. 

Edward stood up and put his hand above his eyes to block the light and to see what the weird light was.  
He began to see four silhouettes of people walking towards the Rockbells house, he was confused why they were coming this way they never really got visitors unless they were customers for automail. But today Pinako and Winry haven’t scheduled any customers to come by today.

He began to hear bickering between two of the four people which sounded like they were arguing about something. As they started getting closer he could hear the voices of the two people and they sounded familiar but as they started getting even closer his eyes widened and his heart dropped.

He saw four of the homunculus Lust walking next to Gluttony which was on her left and on her right there was Greed and next to Greed was Envy and they seemed to be arguing about something.. well it was Envy doing the arguing Greed was just smirking as if he was teasing Envy earlier.

“Shut up Greed you’re the one who is the ugly one around-!” Envy stopped screaming when he saw Edward staring at them in disbelief, everyone came to a stop and they were at least five feet away from Edward. 

“Yo FullMetal pipsqueak is that you!?” Envy taunted. Edward was irritated because no one had called him short in a long time “WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!?” Edward yelled furiously.

“So it is you?” Greed asked. They began walking closer to the house and Edward walking off the porch and they were standing in front of each other now.

“Wow you’ve changed quite a bit since the last time I saw you.” Lust said calmly, “can I eat him Lust!” Gluttony whined “no Gluttony” Lust said.

Edward went into fighting stance and Envy’s eyes widened and he whistled “So the brat wants to fight huh!?” Envy said leaning forward putting his hands on his hips.

Envy went into fighting stance and well and was through a punch at Edward but Edward dodged and attempted to kick Envy but Envy was too fast and leaped over Edward and was now standing behind him.  
Envy punched Ed in the back of his head and Edward was out cold.

Edward woke up in a semi dark room which appeared to be a basement he was laying on the cold ground he heard “What should we do with him?” Said one voice, the other voice replied with “we should kill him and I’ll do the honers~” Edward immediately sat up but then regretting it because his head was throbbing but when he looked around he saw the four homunculi standing around him “oh look he’s awake.” Greed said.

Edward asked “What are you guys doing here weren’t you all dead!?” The homunculi exchanges glances until Lust said “We were in the gate stuck with Truth we began to think of an escape plan so we tricked Truth into letting us go and Truth did.. but now I feel Truth will try to get us back into the gate.” Edward took a few seconds to comprehend the information Lust had told him ‘How could’ve Truth been tricked? Isn’t he like a god or something how could four homunculi just trick him like that?’ Edwards thought.

“Anyways how long has it been since the last time I was here?” Greed asked. “Um.. about 2 years.” Greed raised his brows “wow you sure have grown in the past 2 years.” 

“Really? He still looks like a short tempered brat.” Envy said. “I’m not a brat! And I have grown I’m 19 now! Last time you saw me I was 17! I have gotten older!” Edward exclaimed but Envy just chuckled “Hmm.. I mean you’ve gotten older but the only different I see is that you’re hair is longer and it’s in a ponytail and not a braid.” Envy said.

Edward stood up face to face with Envy and said “ What! You’re telling me that after the past 2 years the only difference you’ve seen is my hair!?” Envy smirked “yup” Edward was growing more irritated “But look I’m like four inches taller than you now!” Envy began to shape shift his height to become taller, he made himself a whole head taller than Edward “Are you sure about that?” Envy teased. Edward growled in frustration and Envy shape shifted back to normal and started laughing. “It’s not funny!” Edward exclaimed but Envy just chuckled and said “Either way your still a chibi.”


	2. Back from Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feed back and comment to let me know if there is any changes to be made especially my writing style. I want to become a better writer and I’m a pretty bad one right now so advice will be needed. If you’re going to criticize please help me so I can make it better. Thank you and enjoy

Back from Truth

“So where is Wrath,Pride and Sloth?” Asked the blonde.  
“Wrath is a human based homunculus not a full fledged homunculus and he had a soul before so he went through the gates while we were just stuck with Truth. And we all know Pride is a human now and lost his memories so Pride is basically non existent, Sloth... Sloth is just a lazy bum joint and thought it was too much of a drag to escape Truth so he really couldn’t care less.” Envy stated while shrugging.

Edward just nodded and asked “So what are you guys gonna do now that you have escaped Truth?”   
The homunculi exchanges glances until Lust said “None of us have many lives in our philosopher stones after we were killed we had none, but we were able to get a few souls while we were on our walk.”  
The blonde furrowed his brow and asked “When you said ‘get a few lives’ did you mean you killed people?” Greed smirked and said “Why yes. How else would we be able to keep going on living.” The blonde began to boil “We took at least 50 lives... each.” Envy smirked sadistically. Edward had enough of it and lunged at Envy but Envy dodged him and punched Ed square in the jaw then lust stabbed one of her claw like nails through one of Ed’s arm and he screamed in agony.

Lust and Envy simply smirked Greed just sighed and shook his head while Gluttony just watched with a blank expression with his index finger in his mouth. “Chibi-San have you gotten weaker? You used to put up a good fight and it would go on forever even when you are losing. You have already lost just from me punching you and Lust stabbing your arm with one of her fingers. Do your little alchemy thing or something.” 

Edward lowered his head and mumbled something “Heh!? I cant hear you speak up blondie!” Envy said while rubbing one of his fingers in his ear. 

“I said I can’t do alchemy anymore!”  
Edward yelled. “I gave up my gate to save Al and when I gave up my gate I couldn’t do alchemy!” Edward fumed, and lifted up his head which showed he was blushing slightly of embarrassment and how useless he is now.

“Oh dang that sucks kid.” Greed said sympathetically. “Aw man! Now we can’t have a decent fight like the good old days!” Envy whined.

Lust was slightly shocked and amused, she’s never heard of someone giving up there gate before. “The kid sure is something.” Lust said calmly.

It became completely silent for two minutes straight and it was beginning to feel awkward.  
“Before I completely blew off on you guys, I asked what are you gonna do now that you left Truth and you haven’t answered the question yet.”  
“Straight up.. I don’t know.” Envy said. “Are you guys still gonna try to fight me?” Edward asked. “Nah you’re not a worthy opponent right now, I just wanna chill we went through hell and back just to get here.” Envy stated.Edward was kind of irritated of the fact that Envy pointed out that he was weak and can’t do anything.

“Well how about we catch up? You can tell us what has been going on around here while we were gone.” Greed suggested. “Since when have you been buddy-buddy with the pipsqueak?” Envy asked.

“We had to work together to stop Father.” Envy,Lust, and Gluttony’s eyes widened in shock. “Wait so your telling me you tried to stop Father!? Of course it would’ve been you to turn your back on Father once again. Sadly for me I wasn’t able to stick around to see that bastard die.” Envy then crossed his arms and pouted slightly.

Edward looked and Envy without Envy noticing and Edward kinda felt bad for the palm tree it was his first time seeing someone commit suicide and Edward was the only one to understand how Envy truly felt. And the worst part is, is that he did nothing to stop him.

“Well imma wrap up my arm with a bandage since someone decided to stab me.” Edward growled.  
“I’ll meet you guys outside on the hill.” Said Edward.

He still haven’t trusted the homunculi but none of them really looked like they wanted to really fight right now but he had to keep his guard up.

And with that he left the basement.


	3. Back from Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feed back and comment to let me know if there is any changes to be made especially my writing style. I want to become a better writer and I’m a pretty bad one right now so advice will be needed. If you’re going to criticize please help me so I can make it better. Thank you and enjoy

Back from Truth 

The homunculi and Edward were at the hill.. except for Envy.

“Where is Envy?” Edward asked.  
He was a little worried that Envy will go around and cause trouble and kill people.

“He said he didn’t want to come.” Lust said smoothly. “Why not?” The blonde asked. “He said he could care less about what had happened in the past two years, to him it doesn’t really make a difference, to him it’s like... two days because he’s been gone way longer before.” Greed relied.

Edwards brows knitted together and his eyes narrowed “what is he doing?” Lust shrugged. “What if he’s going around killing people? Or misbehaving?” Edward pointed out. “Nah he’ll be fine. Me and Envy may always be bickering or arguing but I know Envy, he doesn’t look in the mood to fight.” Greed pauses for a few seconds and then continued saying “he’s probably looking around Resembool or maybe went to Central but I’m pretty sure he’ll come back.. later.” Greed said sounding pretty sure of himself.

Edward nodded slightly but then turned to the side and saw Gluttony eating something.. it was a bunch of food.

“Where did he get all that food from?” Lust looked over to Ed and said “Your house.” Edward took a few seconds to process what she had just said then started yelling “You stole food from the house!? That’s practically all the food we had and he’s eating it!” Lust looked at him blankly and then raised a brow then said “No. not practically all your food. It is all your food.” Edwards jaw dropped and just let out a deep growl/sigh of frustration and slammed his hands over his face then dragged then down. “Never mind. I’m over it.” 

“So are you gonna tell us what’s been going on around here for the past two years or not?” Greed said starting so grow impatient. “Oh right. I’ll summarize it up for you.”  
“Ok we’re listening.” Said Lust.

“Well you already know that I can’t do alchemy I got my arm back but not my leg. Al has been in Xing studying alkehestry and practicing, he obviously got his body back. Mustang is Fuher and is married to Riza. Oh and if Incase you were wondering Greed, Ling became emperor of Xing and all the clans are getting along just fine. Also Al is dating Mei.”

“Ohh that’s nice.. who’s Mei?” Greed asked “she’s the one with the braids and was the little girl that tagged along with Scar with the white and black kitten.” 

“Ohh I remember” Edward then nodded. Lust made her way into the conversation and said “So mustang and Al are in relationship what about you?” Edward started to chuckle and rub the back of his head awkwardly then said “Oh well-you see.. I proposed to Winry and she said she will only marry me if I don’t go and travel anymore because she doesn’t want to be left behind, and I knew that probably won’t work out so it just backfired but now I don’t even go on trips anyways because I don’t have any goals to fulfill and I’m not gonna go back to Winry back on my knees to propose to her again cause of my stupid pridefulness.”

“Sucks to suck.” Edward whipped his head around to see where that voice was coming from and he saw Envy walking towards them in the sunset, it was already 6pm.

Envy then sat down in their little circle in the grass “Where have you been?” Edward asked “Why do you care?” Envy replied. Edward rolled his eyes and said “Trying to make sure you weren’t doing anything crazy out there.” Envy sucked his teeth and said “No I didn’t do anything.” 

Greed jumped into the conversation and said “Well what about Ling?” Edward turned to look at Greed then said “Oh yeah! LanFan tried to propose to him but he declined.”

“Why did he decline? I thought he had a thing for her.” Both Greed and Envy said at the same time.  
Edward almost wanted to laugh that they were actually paying attention. “Yeah he did have a crush on her but he got over her.. he doesn’t know why he just did naturally.”

“Probably hormones or something.” Envy mumbled. Edward just scoffed.  
“Have you homunculi been in an relationship or have ever liked/loved someone?”

“Well i kinda started to have feelings for this one guy when I was sent out of a mission for Fathers orders. It was about 75 years ago and I was to dig information out of him but I ended up falling for him, and Father told me that when I’m done with the mission I was sent to kill him and killing him was the hardest thing i had to do but I did it anyways.” Lust said with a frown “But I’m kinda over it already.” Everyone just kinda stared at her u til Envy just had to say something “Well I mean you’re Lust eventually you were gonna love someone it’s common sense really.” Edward Greed and Lust just rolled their eyes and Gluttony was taking a nap so he wasn’t paying attention. 

“What it’s true!” Envy exclaimed throwing his arms is the air. “Anyways what about you Greed?” Edward asked. Greed was a little caught off guard but then told his little story “I was at the devils nest obviously and this beautiful woman walked in. She had lightly tanned skin brown wavy hair with golden highlights that fell to the middle of her back. She had green eyes and was just gorgeous. She took a seat at the bar next to me and she looked at me and said ‘Hello’ I obviously said hi back we started talking and I was falling for her more and more she was funny nice had a little temper, we talked for a few weeks and when I told her I wanted to date her she said ‘No I’m dating someone.’” Everyone rose their brows “Yeesh she let you down hard haha.” Envy said. Greed chose to ignore him.

“Anyways I was so furious that I went a hunted down her boyfriend and killed him a few days later the girl was at the bar depressed because her boyfriend was dead and she was depressed for a long time which made me lose interest in her so I kicked her out the bar for good and never saw her again.”

“Damn. Way to go Greed!” Envy applaud slightly laughing. Edward knew this wasn’t something to joke about but this was Envy for crying out loud but he was really starting to tick Edward off.

Edward turned to Envy and asked “What about you?” Envy looked Edward confused and said “Oh no.. I never loved anyone basically every human I have an encounter with I end up killing them without even getting to know them. I couldn’t care less really, you’re just lucky I haven’t killed you yet because I was ordered not too and now I don’t really feel like killing you but I can anytime I want to.” Envy said glaring with a sadistic smirk.

“Well that escalated quickly.” Greed said nonchalantly. Edward gulped but didn’t show his slight fear. He just narrowed his eyes at Envy but then looked out into the sky and noticed it was dark.

“It’s getting late I should head home.” Edward said while getting up and turning his back in the homunculi, he began to walk a few steps until realizing ‘oh wait these are homunculus we’re talking about’ he said in his head.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the homunculi that were already standing up and Gluttony half asleep standing.

“Where are you guys gonna go?”  
They just stared at him but then Greed said “We’ll just sit on top of a roof or something and wait for the night to pass by.” 

Edward was a little hesitant to believe him but he let them off the hook and said “Ok.. don’t misbehave.” Greed then mocked saying “ok mom.” Edward slightly smirked.

“Yeah yeah you can kiss my butt.” Envy said rolling his eyes. Edward started to blush at that comment and Envy made a look of a disgust and yelled “Ew don’t think to much into that you short perv!” 

“I’m not a perv!” Edward yelled still blushing but then turned his back on the homunculi then stuck up his middle finger at Envy and said “Forget you!” He said while walking away.


	4. Back from Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in a while I was kinda lazy.. but I will try to update more

Edward made his way into the Rockbells house, took off his shoes and made his way to the bathroom to shower.

He got undressed and took down his hair from his previous ponytail.

He stepped in the shower and started washing himself with some soap and began washing his hair.

It felt so relaxing to massage his scalp after all that awkward meeting with the homunculi.

He was surprised they didn’t kill him..

But he couldn’t let his guard down one bit.

While he was rinsing the conditioner from his hair he looked out of the window from the shower..

Don’t know why there was a window in the shower, but there was which was dumb.

He saw Envy coming down from the hill where they were just at.

They locked eye contact until Envy scrunched his nose and knitted his brows together.

Edward blushed out of embarrassment and looked away from Envy, hurried out of the shower to then wrapped a towel around his waist.

He walked down the hall to his room and started to get dressed.

He put on a tank top and shorts then snuck into Winry’s bedroom to steal a blow dryer so he could dry his hair.

He made his way back to his room and began to dry his hair, which had grown a lot over the past 2-3 years. It reached the center of his back.

Edward finished drying his hair and hopped into bed.

He was beginning to doze off to sleep until-

“Shut up Gluttony all you do is complain!”

He recognized what voice, which seemed to be Envy yelling...again.

“Bu-but I’m hungry and I really wanted to eat him~” Gluttony whined.

“Please Lust..”

Edward was getting really irritated and kinda nervous hearing them talking while he was trying to sleep.

“No Gluttony.” Lust replied smoothly.

“Awwwee!” Gluttony whined once more.

Edward had enough and decided to hop out of bed.

He looked out the window only to see that they were no where to be seen.

He opened his window and leaned his head out to look around where there voiced were coming from.

Was he hallucinating? He could’ve swore he heard them chatting.

He looked up and saw strange figures on his roof, but when he looked more closely he realized it was Lust, Gluttony, and Envy.

His eyes widened seeing them just sitting on his roof.

“What are you doing!?” Edward yelled.

Envy was sitting on the roof with his legs dangling off the edge and his face rested is his palm.

He side glanced to see Edward with a bored look on his face.

“Oh it’s just you.” He said dryly 

Edwards right brow twitched in frustration.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS JUST ME!?”

Envy and Lust raised a brow.

“GET OFF MY ROOF!”

Envy tilted his head up and shook it slightly while teasing saying, “Make me.”

Edward growled and crawled out of his window and began to climb up towards the roof gripping on the pieces of wood.

When he got up there he huffed and puffed looking irritated.

He was about to make a move to get the three homunculi off of the roof until Lust’s spear like nails came close to his throat and Edward backed up slightly already close to the edge of the roof.

“Leave us be Elric or I’ll just make you.” She said narrowing her eyes.

“But this is my roof!” He exclaimed.

“And this is our butt so we can sit where ever we want.”

Lust said with a smirk.

Envy was now standing next to Lust.

Edward growled and pointed at them and began to yell.

“No you don-“ 

Edward stumbled back and was falling off the roof, he was ready to feel the hard impact of the floor.. until he felt a firm strong hand holding his wrist..?

He looked up and saw Envy with his face looking down on him with a serious expression.

He pulled him up onto the roof and let go of his wrist.

“thanks..?” Edward said confused but the homunculus’s actions.

“Yeah. Well don’t expect me to save you again, I only did it because Lust will be pissed at me if I let you fall. We’re gonna need you when Truth comes for us but until then you gotta watch out for yourself we can’t have you dying on us.” 

Edward clenched his teeth he should’ve known they were going to use him again for one of their plans.

“Im going off the sleep.” Edward said turning around giving them a lazy wave.

Edward crawled down from the roof when he heard

“Don’t fall again you cults.”

Edward looked up and him looking annoyed with Envy’s comment, while Envy looked down at him with his hands on his hips and chuckled.

He made his way back to his room through the window and went to bed.

Edward started to doze off back to sleep until his eyes snapped open lighting speed when he heard

“Shrimp” Envy said mockingly from above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter it was sort of hard to write since I didn’t know what to write. Sorry that this chapter didn’t have much excitement or much things going on but I’ll try to make the next one more enjoyable ;)


	5. Ling?

That same night..

Greed was walking around Central late at night. There wasn’t much people out since it was almost 11pm.

He started to hear moaning and groaning, it sounded like someone was dying. Usually Greed wouldn’t care but it was really bothering him and he had nothing else’s better to do anyways.

He started following the sounds of the person wailing and groaning, and it began to sound louder the closer he got to the source of the sound.

He saw a figurine of a person laying in the middle of the side walk late at night.

He assumed it was just some drunk man laying there but something deep inside of him made him have feeling to still walk towards them.

As he got closer he saw black hair tied up in a low ponytail and the man was wearing while pants and a yellow-

The man turned over and Greed was able to the his face and it was Ling!  
He speed walked to Ling and picked him up, then put his arm around his shoulder.

“What are you doing out here laying in the middle of the side walk in the middle of the night?” 

Ling wasn’t really processing what he was saying, but just kinda mumbled something about...food?

Oh right of course! He remembered Edward saying something about Ling passing out from hunger. Not a lot of stores were opened this late at night but there was a little corner store where he could buy some snacks and maybe some instant ramen. 

((Was there instant ramen back then? Or something similar to it? I think there was.))

He went into the store and picked a few things for Ling to eat a decided to steal the food instead of paying for it.  
He was the homunculus ‘Greed’ he didn’t need to pay for it, and besides he has no money.

As he was making his way out of the store the teenage girl that was as the cash register called him out.

“Hey! You have to pay for that!”

Greed turned around and said “Hello beautiful young lady~ you see I have no money right now and my friend that is sitting outside of this store passed out of hunger so I need the food.”

“Hmm I don’t know I feel about this I could get fired..”

“You’ll be ok I promise just please do me this one favor~”

He placed his hand on hers, he couldn’t help but look at her necklace which had a cross on it.

Greed took off his sunglasses and gave her a hear warming smile “God is good”

She instantly started blushing and smiled back “Ok I got you covered but just this one time.”

With that Greed nodded and left the store while saying   
“God bless.”

He thought in amusement that he just seduced a girl with talking about God and got freed food.

When he got out the store he looked down and saw Ling still on the floor groaning for food.  
Greed couldn’t help but chuckle while looking at Ling’s face, the look he gave was a desperate.

He carried Ling on his back with the snacks and food in his right hand and got the idea to walk to the Devil’s Nest. He hoped it was still there after all this time.

To his surprise it was still there, dusty and old but it was still there. He walked inside and man was it bad. There was dust and dirt everywhere and and the tables and counters as well as the chairs and alcohol was cover in dust. It was filthy.

He put the grocery bag on the dusty counter and decided to clean up. He found some old rag and opened a counter to find soap. He turned on the water and began cleaning.

After for at least a quick hour of cleaning, the place was clean enough. He placed Ling on the now clean couch and started to make him some instant ramen.

“Ling wake up. I got some snacks for ya.” 

Ling opened his eyes a little bit and saw that Greed was handing him a bag of chips.  
“The ramen is heating up. For now eat this.”  
Greed was handing Ling a bag of chips.

Ling snatched the bag of chips and started scarfing them down. Greeds eyes widened a bit from Ling’s sudden actions.  
He handed him the rest of the snacks which were cookies and more chips also some soda and water.

Ling finished the chips practically lighting speed and grabbed the water and started chugging it down.

“Gee kid, can you slow it down a bit would ya?”

Since Ling has some food in his system he had conscience and finally realized what was going on. He looked up and saw Greed staring at him Ling’s eyes widened out of disbelief.

“Greed.. is that you? I must be dreaming or hallucinating.” He rubbed his eyes and re opened them again just to see the Greed was still there.

“Um no. I’m as real as can be- oh wait your ramen must be done by now.”

Greed made his way back to the kitchen like area and got a pair of chop sticks, then handed it over to Ling.

Ling took the cup of ramen but was still staring at Greed.  
“So what brings you here?” Greed asked as he took a seat beside Ling.

“I came here to just get a brake from being the whole emperor of Xing and stuff- wait what do you mean ‘What brings me here?’ I should be asking that!”

Greed just shrugged and laid back “We were stuck with Truth for a while and we couldn’t go through the actual gate because we had no soul to began with, but he ended up escaping Truth and stuff.”

Ling was astonished by this story of Greeds he was at a lost of words. 

“Glad to see you haven’t changed one bit with your eating problems.” Greed joked

“Well I can say the same for you.. well emotionally. I never actually had seen you before since we were sharing and body together and I only knew it was you because of that voice. So is this the form you took before you shared a body with me?” 

Greed nodded and had a wide grin spread across his face “yup I do look pretty damn hot if I do say so myself.” 

They stared at each other for a few seconds until the busted out laughing. When there laughing finally cooled they began to continue their conversation.

“Man I cant believe I’m saying this but I’ve missed you kid.”

Ling started tearing up and started to cry silently to himself. Greed looked over at Ling and leaned forward to give him a hug. Greeds masculine arms felt firm around Ling.

Ling tensed up because he wasn’t ready for this embrace with Greed and he could tell Greed was a little uncomfortable but was doing to for him.

Ling put down his cup of ramen and wrapped his arms around Greed. They shared each other’s warmth and company to savor this moment.

“I missed you too..”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I tried to make it more of a reunion and a little bit of fluff sort of chapter. I’m sorry that I didn’t make it really eventful like I promised but it’ll be better in the next..2 chapters? Have a great day ;)  
-author
> 
> God is good  
-Greed   
😂


	6. Exercise gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward was just trying to ‘train’ in peace. But of course someone just had to ruin it.

It was about 6 in the morning when Edward woke up. He brushed his teeth and got ready to eat breakfast. The blonde headed down stairs and greeted Pinako and Winry.

“Hey Edward! Did you hear any noise last night? I could’ve sworn I heard footsteps and voices as if it were coming from the roof..” Winry asked.

Edward started to choke up on his words because it was really unexpected for her to bring up and he didn’t know she heard noises last night.

“Oh uh- well.. you see-um...” 

Edward tried to explain while Winry gave him a curious look.

“Yeah actually there was a leak in the roof so I went up there to try to patch it up and I was just talking to myself because I was frustrated.” Edward stated. He hoped she bought his lie.

Winry processed what he said and thought about it and giving it a second thought until she said, “Ok then but you could’ve told me so I could help.”

“Nah it was nothing.” Edward replied nonchalantly.

Winry gave him a small smile and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast for the two of them.

Back at the Devils Nest Ling was passed out on the couch of exhaustion from last nights little adventure. Greed was sitting at the bar drinking a small glass of beer. He turned around when he heard shuffling from behind him which was a sign that Ling was waking up.

“Yo. You good?” Greed asked while turning back around having his back towards Ling.

“Yeah I’m fine. What time is it?” Ling asked.

“Almost 7am.” Greed answered.

Ling got off the couch with a yawn and walked to sit down on a stool at the bar next to Greed.

“You got a bathroom I could borrow? And a toothbrush?” Ling questioned.

Greed thought about it for a moment until he said “Yeah I should still have a unopened pack of toothbrushes and there should be toothpaste there too. And you can use the shower because you really need it. You smell like an orangutans ass.”

Ling furrowed his brows a bit and replied with “You’re built like an orangutan.”

“You look like an orangutan.” Greed barked.

“You’re mom is an orangutan.” Ling said.

“I don’t have a mom.” Greed stated.

They stood in a somewhat awkward silence until they chuckled it off.

“Just shower already, walk straight down the hall then it’s on your left.” Greed commented.

With that being said, Ling walked into the bathroom and went to freshen up.

When Ling left the bathroom he had only his pants on while his hair was out and it was still dripping wet, but he had a towel over his shoulders.

Greed looked at him and asked,

“So no shirt?” 

It didn’t really bother Greed that Ling had no shirt since they have shared a body and all. But he decided just to mess with Ling.

“Oh yeah..” Ling trailed off. But the thing that got Greed really confused was why Ling’s face was turning warm?

At the Rockbell’s house Winry and Pinako were making some more automail for their patients, while Edward decided to exercise outside.

He started doing push-ups,sit-ups, and pull-ups on the pole nailed to the side of the house.  
He even started punching this dummy that he brought outside to ‘train’ with.

While Edward was punching the dummy he didn’t notice Envy walking towards him.

“Hey pipsqueak.” Envy greeted.

Edward’s eyebrow twitched at the word ‘pipsqueak’.

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!?” Edward shouted. He’s not even short but it still gives him bad flashbacks and memories of those days that will forever haunt him.

After Edward decided to cool down Envy continued.

“Well you do your thing I’ll just spectate you since I’ve got nothing else’s better to do.” 

Envy took a seat on the grass criss-cross with his palm in his hand and his elbow on his leg.

Edward narrowed his eyes in suspicion to the homunculus but went back to punching and kicking the dummy.

Envy watched him for about 2 minutes and he gave a bored yawn. He stood up and walked towards Edward and he dummy.

“Watch out shortie lemme show you how it’s done.” Envy stated while pushing Edward out of the way.

Edward was about to argue until Envy gave one solid punch at the dummy and the dummy broke into a million pieces.

The dummy was a wooden dummy.

Edward just stood there flabbergasted until Envy turned around and gave him that annoying, mischievous smirk.

“Why did you break it!” Edward yelled while bending down picking up on the of the broken pieces. What made it worse was the fact he couldn’t do alchemy to fix it.

Envy simply shrugged and disregarded Edward’s outburst.

“Ok time for a push-up contest.” Envy ordered.

“I’m not doing a push-up contest with you.” Edward said, then crossing his arms.

“Why not? Is it because you’re a chicken?” Envy mocked.

“I’m not-“ Edward got cut off with Envy yelling 

“Chicken!”

“I said I’m not a chicken!”

“Bock-bock!”

“Stop that you bastard-“

“Cock-a-doodle-doo!” Envy mimicked.

“THATS A ROASTER NOT A CHICKEN!” Edward shouted.

“Same thing, different color.” Envy commented shrugging.

“No it’s not! It’s like saying you and me were the same just because we both walk on two legs and have ten fingers.” Edward said.

Envy grew one more finger then replied with “Who said I had ten fingers?”

“That’s gross.” Edward spat in disgust.

“Can we do the contest now?” Envy sighed, shaking his head.

Edward thought about it for a moment then decided to just do the contest with him.

“Sure.” Edward relented.

“Yippee!” 

Edward groaned and went into push-up position with Envy.

“Whoever can do the most pushups win.” Envy commented.

Edward nodded then they began. Envy going a little faster than him but not too much, so Edward decided to speed it up to catch up with him. He guessed that Envy noticed because Envy started doing his pushups faster. Edward growled in frustration and went faster. It then became a who-can-do-push-ups-faster contest. 

Edward already lost count but was beginning to feel tired but he wouldn’t allow Envy to beat him. Envy didn’t even look as tired as Edward was, he was barley sweating. 

Envy tripped Edward with his foot which cause Edwards to fall on the ground and stop him from doing his pushups.

“Why did you do that for? You cheater!” Edward bellowed.

“I’m not cheating. I did you a favor you were going to loose anyways.” Envy said cooly.

Edward growled and stood up.

“I was not! I was going to win!” Edward shouted.

Envy stopped doing pushups and looked at Edward in the eye since they were practically the same height.

“Oh boo hoo.” Envy mocked.

“That’s it!” Edward snapped.

He was punched Envy in the stomach but he didn’t budge. Instead he glared at Edward with fire in his eyes and kicked him as hard as he could in his balls. Edward put his hands on his crotch and screamed in agony.

“UGGHH! You son of a bi-“  
Edward was cutoff by Lust, she came just in time with the two fighting.

“What’s going on here?”  
She asked in slight curiosity which sound more like a demand.

“He kicked me in my nuts!” Edward bellowed in a groan.

Lust’s eyes snapped at the direction of Envy and they were shooting daggers at each other with flame in their eyes.

“Why did you do that Envy?” Lust questioned.

“Because he punched me! For no reason.” Envy’s voice elevated.

Lust looked at Edward,who which was in a fetus position holding his crotch while groaning.

“Edward you cant start fights for no reason or else we are going to have to eliminate you and find someone else to help us.” Lust cooed mockingly.

She bent over to make eye contact with Edward. She tilted her head slightly to her right with a small grin.

“So don’t step out of line. You got it?” Lust interrogated with seriousness in her crimson orbs.

Edward nodded and struggled to stand up in discomfort. Envy watched in amusement,seeing the blonde in pain. What can he say? He’s a sadist.

“Ugh- I think you permanently hurt my member.” Edward pointed out.

Lust sighed and shook her head and began to walk away towards the Rockbells house. While Envy started laughing at Edward because he was having problems with his lower region.

“This is not funny! What if I’m stuck like this!? No girl is going to want me with a impaired joystick in between my thighs!” Edward whined.

That made Envy laugh even harder. Just imagining Edward in that awkward situation with another lady made him laugh.

“You got that right!” Envy chuckled while pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. Edward growled and started walking with discomfort back to his house. Envy looked at Edward walking all funny and he began to start laughing and making fun of Edward.

“You look like a new born baby deer learning how to walk! No, no wait-“ Envy struggles saying in between laughs.

“You look like a your trying to hold in your poop up your ass!” Envy snickered.

Edward grumbled something under his breath which he said,

“I wasn’t born with enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel about you.

Envy heard him though and he wasn’t going to let it slide.

“You’re the one with less meat than a vegetarian restaurant.”  
Envy joked.

Edward growled and picked up his pace to get home. But of corse Envy just had to follow him. He walked beside Edward but said nothing just grinned in amusement.

When they made it back to the Rockbells house they saw Lust standing there having her spear like nails pointing at Winry’s forehead while Winry stood there in shock and fear, all she had was her handy dandy wrench.

“What’s going in in here!?” Edward shouted running towards Winry. But Lust still hadn’t put her spears away.

“She freaked out when she saw me in your house and was about to attack me with her wrench.” Lust spat.

Edward pushes Winry out of the way and stood in front of her with his hands up.

“Look, Winry lives here also Pinako this old lady with glasses. They are not a threat so don’t go pointing fingers at them.” Edward commanded.

Lust lowered down her nails and made them back to normal. She crossed her arms under her chest, making them pop out more. Until she huffed with a sigh of slight disappointment.

“Fine.” She grumbled and made her way to another corner of the room to stand.

Edward relaxed and turned to Winry who still had her guard up with he wrench in front of her.

“It’s ok Winry you can relax, trust me. They will do you no harm if you do them no harm.”  
Edward soothed sounding sure of himself.

Winry has her wrench gripped in her hands now on her side, and had a sigh of relief until she suddenly looked puzzled.

“What do you mean by them?”  
Winry wondered.

“Well there are three other.. people which you know as homunculi. And you’ll be seeing those three commonly around our area.”

Winry’s heart sank down to her feet by the mention of the homunculi. She remembered hearing awful things about them especially about them causing a bunch of caos and misfortune. But the only one she has ever really met was Greed..GreedLing? And he wasn’t that bad. But she doesn’t know about the rest of them..

Edward noticed Winry tense and clench her wrench even tighter.

“Trust me you’ll be ok. They won’t come after you.” Edward conformed smoothly with a small generous smile.  
Winry trusted Ed’s words and nodded.

“But if you act out, I won’t be afraid to fight back. You hear me?” Winry demanded.

Envy rolled his eyes while Lust was paying no mind to Winry at this point.

“We won’t do anything think to you or your boy toy. Geez you guys just love to bother us.” Envy irritated.

“Boy toy!?” Both Edward and Winry yelped.

“I’m not- he’s not- no..it’s not like that!” The two blondes stammered.

“Ok ok i get it! I was just playing.” He pointed out.

Winry and Edward were blushing a little but but not to much and let the topic just slide.

“Well I gotta go back to making auto-mail. It was nice nearing you.. I guess.” Winry glared at Lust cautiously, and so. That she left.

Edward sighed with slight relief now that, that the weird moment was gone... but that didn’t last long. Ling popped through the window and Greed walked into the room- through the door like a normal person..unlike others.

“Yo!” Ling greeted and walked in further into the house, and well as Greed.

Edward was shocked to see Ling here along with Greed.  
His day couldn’t get anymore crazier. But he spoke to soon when Gluttony ate the whole door and when he got inside the house, he had blood all over him and his eyes were those of a blood thirsty animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made it longer because I felt like the other chi alters were short. I’m going to start getting more into the plot with Truth soon. But I won’t be posting the next chapter until I at least get 7 or more reviews. I need some sort of inspiration and just reading comments make me feel better. It ask makes me want to write for you guys.  
;)  
Have a nice day. Adios


End file.
